Pirate diaries
by Melle-audrey
Summary: Lord Salvatore s'apprête a épouser Mademoiselle Guilbert , son ennemie de toujours , un pirate réclame vengeance . Un mariage arrangé , des enlèvements , de la haine , de l'amour et des mystères sur la petite ile de Mystic Falls !
1. Sensations fortes

**Bonjour a tous et a toutes , je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fiction , je n'abandonne pas la première bien entendu , j'espère qu'elle vous plaira .**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

L'aube se lever sur une petite île perdue des Caraïbes , les oiseaux commencer leurs chants , les marchands déballer leurs stands , les navires accoster . La ville étais pour la plupart endormie , mais des cries et des pleures se faisait entendre au loin . Il ne s'agissait d'autre que d'Elena Guilbert noble fille du Gouverneur . Elle avait appris la veille son mariage arranger avec le Lord Salvatore .

Les yeux rougies par ses larmes , elle c'était lever tôt pour convaincre son père d'annuler ce mariage .

**Elena** **:** Père je n'ai que 17 ans !

**Gouverneur Guilbert :** Cela suffit ma fille , le lord est un homme honnête et droit . Il prendra grand soin de toi .

**Elena :** Je ne le connais même pas !

**Gouverneur Guilbert :** Et bien tu apprendra a le connaitre cette après midi a la grande réception du lord Lockwood .

**Elena :** Il sera la ?

**Gouverneur Guilbert :** Evidemment , il a hâte de te rencontrer , ne me fais pas honte !

**Elena :** Mais...

**Gouverneur Guilbert :** Cela suffit ! Monte dans ta chambre et apprête toi de ta plus belle robe , je ne me répéterais pas .

**Elena :** ( soupire ) Bien père .

La jeune fille monta les marches a toutes vitesses . Elle obéit a son père et s'apprêta de sa plus belle toilette . Se regardant dans le miroir , coiffant sa longue chevelure brune elle pensait a sa défunte mère .

**Elena :** Je suis sur que mère aurait desaprouverrais ce mariage .

**Voix :** Peut être n'est il pas si mal que sa .

**Elena :** Mais enfin Caroline !

**Caroline :** J'ai rien dit ( sourire )

Caroline était la servante de la belle brune mais aussi et surtout sa meilleur amie , elle la considérait comme son égal . La jeune Caroline était elle aussi très belle , elle vivait chez le gouverneur depuis sa plus tendre enfance ayant perdue ses parents très tôt .

**Elena :** Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller ( soupire )

**Caroline :** Ne fait pas l'enfant Elena .

**Elena :** C'est facile a dire pour toi , tu n'est pas forcée d'épouser un parfait inconnue !

Caroline : C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas un parfait inconnue , c'est un lord , et tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne pourrait jamais épouser l'homme que j'aime ( baisse les yeux )

**Elena :** Je suis désolé je ne fais que parler de moi ( baisse les yeux ) . Tu viendra ?

**Caroline :** Je ne pense pas , je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre annoncer ses fiançailles avec une noble alors qu'hier soir il disait encore qu'il m'aimait ( larmes )

**Elena :** ( la prends dans ses bras ) Peut être a t-il changer d'avis et c'est pour cela qu'il organise cette réception .

**Caroline :** Je ne pense pas , mais je viendrais pour te soutenir ( sourire )

**Elena :** Je te remercie , tu est une véritable amie ( sourire )

xxx

Plus loin , sur la vaste place de l'île se préparait la fête du Lord Lockwood , c'est aujourd'hui qu'il allait annoncer ses fiançailles . Certes sa famille ne serait pas enchanter par son annonce mais il n'en avait que faire . Il l'aimait depuis bien longtemps et compter bien lui prouver .

Il fut couper dans ses penser par des coups a la porte .

**Lord Lockwood :** Entrer !

**Voix :** Nerveux mon ami ?

**Lord Lockwood :** Stefan ! Quel plaisir de te savoir ici ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence sur cette île ?

**Lord Salvatore :** Et bien Tyler pour tout te dire , j'ai moi aussi trouver la future Madame Salvatore sur cette île ( sourire )

**Tyler :** Et qui est ce mon amie ? ( lui tape l'épaule )

**Stefan :** Ce n'est autre que Mademoiselle Guilbert , on prétends qu'elle est d'une grande beauté !

**Tyler :** Oh Elena , oui ( sourire ) mais aussi doté d'un fort caractère ( rire )

**Stefan :** Vraiment ? ( sourire )

**Tyler :** Oh que oui mon ami , je ne pense pas qu'elle prenne d'ailleurs la nouvelle de votre mariage avec le sourire au lèvres .

**Stefan :** Et pourquoi cela ?

**Tyler :** Pour tout te dire , elle tient a sa liberté , elle a un coeur énorme et attends en quelques sorte le prince charmant .

**Stefan :** Tu a l'air de bien la connaitre .

**Tyler :** Plus s'que tu ne le crois .

Les deux hommes se sourirent , et vaccaire a leurs précédentes occupations . Ils se connaissent depuis leurs plus tendre enfance , leur famille aussi riche l'une que l'autre donnait souvent de grandes réceptions .

xxx

Elena était sur la place avec son père le coeur battant a tout rompre , son amie Caroline l'accompagnait également . Toute l'île ou presque était présente , mais tout le monde se tut a l'arriver du Lord .

**Tyler** **:** Mes chers amis , si je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui c'est pour annoncer le nom de ma future femme .

Toute la petite communauté applaudit .

Elena observait son amie qui avait les larmes aux yeux , elle lui prit la main et la serra du plus fort qu'elle pouvait , Caroline la remercia d'un hochement de tête .

**Tyler :** Je suis sur qu'elle sera digne de devenir la future Madame lockwood , c'est donc avec plaisir que je vous présente , Mademoiselle Caroline forbes !

Tout le monde se retourna vers la jeune fille blonde qui avait la bouche grande ouverte . Tous choqué que le Lord est choisi une simple servante . Elena poussa son amie vers la scène qui avancer tremblante . Les critiques se faisais d'ores et déjà entendre ce qui mettait encore plus mal a l'aise la jeune fille .

**Caroline :** Je croyais que tu avais choisis une dame de ton rang .

Il lui prit la main en lui souriant .

**Tyler :** J'ai tout simplement choisi la femme que j'aime ( sourire )

Elena souriais , heureuse pour son amie , son rêve se réaliser enfin , après dès mois de relation caché , le Lord avait décider de montrer leurs amours au grand jour se moquant des convenances . Caroline fit un signe de main a son amie qui n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre car un homme se présenta a elle .

**Voix :** Mademoiselle Guilbert ?

**Elena :** C'est exact , a qui ai je l'honneur ?

**Voix :** Lord Salvatore , enchanter , mais vous pouvez m'appeler Stefan ( lui fais un baise main )

**Elena :** Lord Salvatore suffira , merci .

**Stefan :** M'accorderez vous le plaisir de me suivre .

**Elena :** Je ne cr..

**Gouverneur Guilbert :** Bien sur qu'elle accepte , n'est ce pas Elena ?

**Elena :** Oui père ( baisse les yeux )

Elena , impuissante , suivit le Lord qui lui tendait le bras . Caroline témoin de la scène se sentait vraiment mal pour son amie .

xxx

Le Lord savait a quel point il était difficile de demander la main d'une dame , mais il savait aussi que mademoiselle Guilbert était obliger d'accepter , et sa rendait la tache encore plus difficile .

Une fois isolée il commença a parler .

**Stefan :** Elena je comprends votre reticence , mais vous savez aussi bien que moi pourquoi je suis ici .

**Elena :** Sa restera mademoiselle Guilbert pour vous .

**Stefan :** Bien si c'est votre souhait .

**Elena :** Sa l'est .

**Stefan :** Je sais a quel point cela doit être difficile pour vous .

**Elena :** Non vous ne savez pas . J'ai 17 ans , j'ai toute la vie devant moi , et me voila fiancé de force a un homme que je ne connais pas et que je n'aime pas .

**Stefan :** Je vous apprendrais a m'aimer .

Il la regarder dans les yeux , lui tenant ses mains . Elle le fixer et ne baisser pas le regards .

Elle se l'avouer qu'il était vraiment beau , et correct c'est vrai .

**Elena :** Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable .

**Stefan :** Je ne vous obligerez a rien , je vous laisserez le temps qu'il faudra .

Elena réfléchissait elle ne pouvait pas décevoir son père ni deshonnoré sa famille . Les larmes aux yeux elle accepta sans savoir qu'une ombre au loin les observer .

xxx

Le soir venue les deux amies se rejoignére dans la chambre de la belle brune .

**Caroline :** J'arrive pas a y croire je suis fiancé a l'homme que j'aime ( sourire )

**Elena :** Je suis si heureuse pour toi si tu savais ! ( sourire ) Je suis désolé de n'être guère de bonne compagnie se soir .

**Caroline :** Je te comprends , comment est il ?

**Elena :** Charmant , ce que n'importe qu'elle fille réverait d'avoir .

**Caroline :** Mais pas toi ..

La brune ne répondit pas mais Caroline comprenait très bien son amie .

**Caroline :** J'ai une idée ! ( sourire )

**Elena :** Qu'est ce dont ?

**Caroline :** On va te changer les idées ! ( sourire ) Allons a la taverne danser et nous saouler !

**Elena :** Voyons tu n'y pense pas ! Si père le sait il me tuerait !

**Caroline :** Voyons Elena il ne le sera jamais , cesse donc de toujours faire ce qu'on demande de toi et amuse toi !

**Elena :** Juste une fois .

**Caroline :** Rien qu'une fois ( sourire )

**Elena :** C'est d'accords ( sourire )

**Caroline :** Allons y ! ( sourire )

Les deux jeunes filles longèrent les murs de la petite ville se faisant les plus discrètes possible . Arriver a la taverne elle commandaire du rhum et s'assire a une table éloigner .

**Caroline :** Tu vois on s'amuse tout le monde boit , rigole et danse ! ( rire )

**Elena :** C'est vrai ( sourire )

**Caroline :** Allons danser !

Caroline prit son amie par le bras qui tituber un peu , elles dansèrent plusieurs heures avant de repartir dans la nuit noire .

**Elena :** Brr j'ai froid .

**Caroline :** Dis plutot que tu a peur ( rire )

**Elena :** Je crois bien que tu est saoul !

**Caroline :** Toi aussi ( rire )

**Elena :** C'est fort possible .

La jeune fille trébucha ce qui les fit rire d'avantage .

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent .

**Caroline :** Marchons .

Les bruits de pas se faisait de plus en plus près .

**Elena :** Cours !

Elles se mirent a courir mais malheureusement pour elles , tombèrent dans un cul de sac .

**Elena :** Que faisons nous ?

**Caroline : **Aucune idée !

**Elena :** Ils arrivent je les entends rire .

**Voix :** Hé ho , on vous a vue ( rire )

Deux silhouette s'approcher a grand pas faisant frissonner les jeunes femmes .

**Voix :** Qu'avons nous la ?

**Elena :** Ne vous approchez pas !

**Voix 2 :** Et pourquoi donc ma belle ?

**Caroline :** Elle ta dit de ne pas t'approcher !

**Voix :** Tu entends ? C'est qu'elles ferait presque peur .

**Voix 2** ( rire ) **:** Tu veux laquelle ?

**Voix :** La brune .

**Voix 2 :** Jolie choix , je préfère les blondes de toute façon .

Les deux hommes attrapére les jeunes filles .

**Elena :** Ne me touche pas espèce de porc !

**Voix :** C'est ce qu'on va voir ma belle.

Il l'allongea de force par terre et commença a délasser son corset sous les pleures de la jeune femme , elle crier , le griffer mais n'étais pas assez forte pour battre l'homme en face d'elle .

Elle décida donc de fermer les yeux en priant pour que cela se passe vite . Au bout de quelques secondes elle ne sentit plus les mains baladeuse de l'homme , elle se remit debout cherchant ou il était , du sang baigner sur les pavets , ne le voyant plus elle décida d'aider son amie coincer contre un mur plus loin . Elle se jeta sur lui mais il la repoussa , sa tête claqua sur le sol , inconsciente elle ne pouvait plus se relever , elle entendait les crie de son amie , impuissante puis plus rien , ses yeux se fermer , elle faisait tout pour les garder ouvert . Elle sentir deux bras fort l'emmener et entendit lui murmurer que tout était fini et que tout irait bien , elle ouvrit les yeux une dernier fois pour voir deux yeux aussi bleu que l'océan lui sourire .

**Voila j'espère que sa vous a plus , j'avoue que j'me suis refait la collection des pirates des caraïbes et sa ma donner des idées ;)**


	2. Découverte et révélation

**Merci pour vos reviews sa ma fais vraiment plaisir que l'histoire plait , en tout cas le premier chapitre . Pour répondre a une reviews je ne sais pas encore quel couple il y aura , j'improvise en faite vous pouvez me faire part de vos avis et choix j'en prendrais note ;)**

**Bonne lecture =)**

La jeune fille se réveilla avec enorme un mal de tête , elle du cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de les ouvrir totalement . Quelqu'un lui fonça dessus et l'enlaça , elle reconnut Caroline avec soulagement .

**Caroline :** Oh mon dieu j'ai crue que tu ne te réveillerais jamais !

**Elena : **A vrai dire moi aussi , tu n'a rien ?

**Caroline : **Non , ils sont arrivé a temps ( soupire )

**Elena :** Qui ils ?

**Caroline : **Les marins .

**Elena : **Des marins ?

**Caroline : **Mais enfin Elena , tu ne sens pas ? On est sur un navire .

**Elena : **Quoi ? Mais que faisons nous la ?

**Caroline :** Aucune idée , je me suis réveiller quelques heures avant toi .

**Elena : **Mais ou nous enmene t-il ?

**Caroline :** Je n'en sais pas plus que toi .

Quelqu'un frappa a la porte les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent avant de murmurer un " entrer "

Un homme grand et blond se tenait devant elles .

**Caroline : **Qui êtes vous ?

**L'homme : **Le second du Capitaine m'dame .

**Caroline :** Et pourquoi sommes nous la ?

**L'homme : **Ordre du Capitaine m'dame .

**Elena :** Quoi mais pourquoi ? Vous nous avez kidnapper ?

**L'homme : **Tout d'abords je tiens a me présenter , je suis Klaus , quand a votre présence ici , vous le serez bientôt Mademoiselle Guilbert ( sourire )

**Caroline** : Comment connaissez vous son nom ?

**Klaus : **Je sais beaucoup de chose Mademoiselle Forbes .

Il partit en claquant la porte , laissant les deux jeunes filles inquiètes .

xxx

Sur l'île de Mystic falls , les officiers s'afféré dans les rue a la recherche de Mademoiselle Guilbert et de la future Madame Lockwood . Le Gouverneur avait employé tout les hommes de l'île pour retrouver son unique fille .

Lord Lockwood et Lord Salvatore quand a eux réfléchissait a qui aurait pu kidnapper leurs fiancées .

**Tyler :** J'espère qu'elles n'ont rien , qui a bien pu faire cela ?

**Stefan :** A vrai dire j'en ai une petite idée mon ami .

**Tyler : **Comment sa ?

**Stefan : **Les deux corps ont bien étaient vidés de leur sang c'est exact ?

**Tyler : **Tout a fait .

**Stefan :** Il est de retour .

**Tyler : **Qui ? Explique moi .

**Stefan :** Connais tu la légende d'un navire de pirate navigant sur les mers depuis plusieurs années sous le nom du Black démons ?

**Tyler : **Evidemment , c'est une légende Stefan ! On dit même qu'ils ne sont pas humains .

**Stefan : **C'est exact . Ce navire existe réellement ainsi que son Capitaine cruel et son équipage sanguinaire .

**Tyler : **Grand bien sa serais vrai , quel est le rapport avec l'enlèvement de nos fiancées ?

**Stefan : **J'ai connus son Capitaine il y a de cela bien longtemps .

**Tyler :** Quoi ?

**Stefan : **Tu a bien entendue , et pour tout te dire , je pense , je suis même sur que c'est lui qui est derrière tout sa .

**Tyler :** Pourquoi ferait il cela ?

**Stefan : **Pour m'atteindre ..

**Tyler : **T'atteindre ?

**Stefan : **Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir .

Le jeune Lord s'exécuta , écoutant le récit plutôt fou de son ami .

xxx

Sur le Black démons , des pirates nettoyer le pont , d'autre se batter , dans le brouhaha ambiant deux jeunes hommes discutés avidement . L'un était grand , les cheveux aussi noir que l'enfer , un bandana attaché autour , de grand et beau yeux aussi bleu que l'océan , une chemise blanche qui contraster avec sa peau haler , c'était certes un très bel homme mais surtout un pirate ! Un pirate capitaine de ce bâtiment , le Capitaine Damon .

Quand a l'autre homme , vous le connaissez déjà , il s'agit de Klaus , le second et ami du Capitaine .

**Damon :** Comment vont ses demoiselles ?

**Klaus : **Elles sont toutes deux réveiller Capitaine et m'ont l'air bien curieuse .

**Damon : **Après tout se sont des femmes ! ( rire )

Les deux amis se sourire avant de continuer .

**Damon : **Dis moi mon amie que va tu faire de la jeune blonde ?

**Klaus : **A vrai dire je ne sas pas , elle est la fiancée de Lockwood en plus de me plaire et je tiens a ma vengeance .

**Damon :** Je comprends et je t'aiderais , pour ton frère !

**Klaus : **Pour mon frère !

Ils claquèrent leurs bouteille de rhum avant d'en boire une gorgée .

Le jeune frère de Klaus , est mort sous le sabre du père de Lord lockwood , depuis plusieurs années il tient a sa vengeance , leurs présence sur l'ile était une occasion a ne pas rater . Quand au Capitaine il avait lui aussi ses raisons pour garder prisonnière la belle brune .

**Klaus :** Quand compte tu te présenter a elle ?

**Damon :** Le moment venue tu le sera ( sourire en coin ) Retourne a ton poste !

**Klaus : **Bien Capitaine !

Le capitaine sourie a la loyauté de son ami , ils ont vecuent bien des épreuves ensemble , a la vie , a la mort se souvint il . Il rie et bue d'une traite le restant de sa bouteille .

xxx

Le soir venue , les deux amies avaient préparer leurs évasions minutieusement .

**Caroline : **J'ai tellement peur

**Elena : **Moi aussi , mais je ne veux pas rester captive de ses marins .

**Caroline : **Je pense plutôt a des pirates ! Des marins ne feraient pas une telle chose .

**Elena : **Tu a surement raison , et c'est pour cela qu'il faut s'échapper au plus vite . Ils ont naviguer toute la journée , ils doivent surement dormir .

**Caroline : **Et s'ils ne dorment pas ? ( hausse un sourcil )

**Elena : **On improvisera .

**Caroline : **Depuis quand tu est devenue si courageuse ? ( sourire )

**Elena : **Ce n'est point du courage , c'est mon instinct qui me dicte de m'enfuir et ma fierté aussi je dois l'avouer , pour qui se prennent ils pour nous sauver le soir et nous enmener de force je ne sais ou ?

**Caroline : **Je suis d'accords , nous sommes des demoiselles respectable nous ne méritons pas un tel traitement !

Elena souris , son amie était aussi têtu et déterminé qu'elle même .

**Elena : **Tu a l'épée ?

La blonde acquiesça , c'est en fouillant toute deux la cabine de fond en comble qu'elles trouvèrent cette vieille épée rouiller .

**Elena : **Tu sais t'en servir ?

**Caroline : **Pas vraiment .. Mais comme tu dis on improvisera ( sourire ) .

**Elena : **Oui ( sourire ) Il doit y avoir une chaloupe , sur tout les navires il y en a , une fois sur le pont tachons de la trouver au plus vite c'est notre seul moyen de sortir d'ici .

**Caroline : **Allons y , ne perdons pas de temps .

Les deux amies se dirigèrent lentement vers la porte , jetant des coup d'oeil répété vers le hublots .

**Caroline : **Le champs est libre .

**Elena : **Très bien , allons y .

Elles ouvrirent la porte le plus doucement possible , observant a droite et a gauche si aucun pirate n'arrivait . Une fois sur d'elles , elles sortirent de la cabine pour se diriger vers le pont . S'accroupissant derrières plusieurs tonneau , elle scrutait l'horizon .

**Caroline : **( chuchotant ) Je ne vois personne , a part un pirate endormis au loin , surement saoul si j'en juge a l'odeur nauséabonde que dégage ses tonneaux .

**Elena : **Sa nous facilite la tache s'ils sont saoul , ils ne remarqueront pas notre disparition avant demain .

Avancent tout doucement sur le pont elles entendirent crier " que faites vous la " prisent de panique , elles se mirent a courir sur le navire a la recherche de la fameuse chaloupe . Terrifié a l'idée de rester ici . Malgré leurs effort le dénommé Klaus se tenait deja en face d'elles .

**Klaus : **Et bien on se promène mesdames ? ( sourire )

Caroline sortit l'épée , menaçant le jeune homme qui malheureusement éclata de rire .

**Klaus : **Tu compte vraiment te servir de " ca " sur moi ?

**Caroline : **Ne me tente pas .

**Elena : **Laisse nous partir ou nous n'hésiterons pas a te faire du mal !

Sous leurs regards ettoné il rit a nouveau .

**Klaus :** Tu ne peux pas me blesser ma jolie ( sourire )

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une voix se fit entendre .

**Voix : **Qu'est ce que c'est qu'se boucan ?

**Klaus : **C'est rien Capitaine , les détenues prenez l'air et aller sagement rentrer dans leurs cabines .

**Elena : **Certainement pas !

**Damon : **Qui ose défier les ordres de mon seconds et donc mes ordres ?

Le capitaine en question descendit rejoindre les jeunes gens . Les deux filles tremblait de peur devant l'apparence menacente du fameux Capitaine , Elena reconnut tout de suite les yeux bleu qui l'avait sauver il y a si peu de temps , il n'était plus amicale et réconfortant mais glaciale .

**Damon : **Et bien parler !

**Elena : **Nous voulons partir et tout de suite !

**Damon : **( sourire en coin ) Je ne puis accéder a votre requête ma jolie .

Il tourna les talons mes senties la pointe d'une épée dans son dos .

**Damon : **Si j'étais toi , je ne ferais pas sa .

**Caroline : **Et pourquoi donc ?

Le Capitaine se retourna .

**Damon : **C'est tu sur qu'elle navire tu te trouve ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête de gauche a droite .

**Damon : **Tu te trouve sur MON bâtiment , MON navire , le Black démons , personne ne menace le Capitaine du Black démons !

**Elena : **Et bien nous si !

Elena ne savait pas d'ou lui venait son audace , son coeur battait a tout rompre sur l'effet de ses propre parole , sa propre folie .

**Damon : **Tu veux te battre , très bien , prends l'épée et défie moi ( sourire en coin )

**Elena : **Avec plaisir CAPITAINE !

**Caroline : **Non mais tu a perdue la tête , il va te tuer !

**Elena : **C'est notre seule chance Caroline , et s'il aurait voulu me tuer je serais déjà morte .

Le Capitaine tout d'abords exedé par les caprices des deux jeunes filles se mit a sourire devant leur courage . Leurs séjours ici devenait amusant .

**Damon : **En garde !

Elena tentait temps bien que mal de manier l'épée qui était définitivement très lourdes , le Capitaine la fit tomber au sol , il se retourna souriant vers sont second , énerver par tant d'arrogance elle se leva et couru pour lui transpercer l'épaules . Choquer par son propre geste , elle fondit dans les bras de Caroline , regardant l'homme perdre son sang . Le croyant mourant elle s'approcha , pour le voir s'enlever l'épée , lui souriant et cicatriser devant les yeux ébahit de la jeune femme , elle se recula tremblante .

**Damon : **Il t'avait prévenue que tu ne pouvez pas nous blesser ( sourire en coin )


	3. Tout cela n'est que pure folie !

**Je vous remercie vraiment pour tout vos reviews et tiens a m'excuser pour cette enorme retard , je suis désolée , je travail en interim donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps pour étre franche . Pour l'orthographe je m'excuse aussi et vais essayer de regler ce problème , j'avoue que je ne suis pas très douée et prends note de vos avis =) Bonne lecture a vous et merci sa me fais plaisir de voir que l'histoire plait .**

Les deux jeunes filles tremblante se mirent a courir dans tout les sens sous les yeux amusés des deux pirates . La jolie brune perdant tout ses moyens , se rapprochant du bord du navire s'apprêter a sauter par dessus bord , prête a tout pour se sauver de cette enfer .

Les cris de son amie ne l'arêtiere pas , elle passa une jambe mais n'eut pas le temps d'en faire autant avec l'autre que le Capitaine fonça sur elle a vitesse surhumaine , la repoussant avec force . Elle cria sous la surprise .

**Elena :** Ne me toucher pas espèce de monstre !

**Damon :** Je n'ai aucun ordre a recevoir de personne tu m'entends ! Je suis le Capitaine de ce bâtiment et t'ordonne de courir a ta cabine avec ta jeune amie avant que je ne me fâche . Sa serais dommage d'abîmer ce si beau visage ne crois tu pas ?

Il lui toucher le visage avec un sourire qui ne lui dis rien qui vaille .

**Klaus :** Excuser moi Capitaine mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux séparer ses demoiselles pour qu'un telle évènement ne puisse se reproduire .

Le capitaine observa son second en souriant , sous les regards effrayées des deux concernées .

**Damon :** Tu a entièrement raison matelot , que pense tu des cales du navire ?

**Klaus :** Elle ne sont pas habitable capitaine ! Elle sente l'urine et pour tout vous dire elles risqueraient de tomber sur des ossements ou autres trouvailles plutôt sanglante .

Les deux jeunes femme ne respirait plus tant ce qu'elle entendait les épouvantées .

Le capitaine amusé continuer sa tirade .

**Damon :** Et alors ? Elles n'auront que ce qu'elles meritent !

**Klaus :** Vous avez sans doute raison Capitaine je vais préparer leurs nouvelles chambres ( sourire )

Les deux jeunes femmes crièrent a l'unisson .

**Elena et Caroline :** Noonnn !

Les deux pirates sourirent .

**Damon :** Comment sa non ? ( sourire en coin )

**Caroline :** Si je puis prendre la parole quoi que vous puissiez être , épargner ce traitement a mon amie elle est plus jeune que moi et plus fragile , c'était mon idée de s'échapper , elena n'a rien avoir avec sa elle est influençable et c'est laisser entraîner par mon caractère plus que têtue je peux vous jurer qu'on ne parlera a personne de ce que nous avons vue ce soir .

**Elena :** Caroline non ! Ce n'est point vrai , c'est moi qui lui ai suggérer notre escapade nocturne et c'est aussi moi qui vous ai défier , laisser mon amie retourner en cabine , je vous en prie .

**Damon :** Voyez vous sa , comme c'est émouvant , je ne puis malheureusement accéder a votre requête mesdemoiselles quand a ce que vous avez vue ce soir ce n'est que votre imagination ( sourire en coin )

**Caroline :** S'il vous plaît capitaine si vous accéder a ma requête je ferais ce que vous voulez , je suis fiancée a Lord lockwood et deviendrais sa femme si je rejoint la terre ferme un jour , il a de l'argent je vous donnerais tout ! Et quand a notre imaginations je suis tout a fais d'accords par contre si nous sommes maltraiter ma langue est bien pendu soyez en donc prevenu .

Elle croisât les bras sur d'elle .

**Damon :** Vous êtes entrain de marchander avec moi ? ( lève un sourcil )

**Caroline :** C'est exact .

**Klaus :** ( rire ) Puisque mademoiselle et bientôt une dame , je vous prie de me suivre dans vos nouveau appartements .

**Elena :** Non ! Lâchez la !

Elle criait a s'en perdre la voix quand elle vit son amie se faire traîner par ce pirate , très vite le Capitaine en fit de même avec elle .

Malheureusement la jolie brune se trouvait dans une nouvelle cabine bien plus grande et bien plus luxueuse , elle supposa donc que Caroline se trouver dans les cales . Désespérée et surtout effrayée elle s'écroula a terre , les larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues . La culpabilité la rongeant de tout son être . Elle se mit alors a penser que tout ce qui est arriver est sa faute .

Elle n'eut point le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que la porte s'ouvrit et que le capitaine s'y engouffra . Elle recula le plus loin possible de lui sous son regard amusé , la belle brune eu envie de lui cracher au visage mais elle se ravisa comprenant qu'elle n'est pas en position de force avouons le . Elle longea le mur le plus éloigné et y resta presque collé , engloutis . Quand au capitaine il ne faisait pas plus attention a la jeune demoiselle morte de peur , il enleva ses armes qui pender a son ceinturons , puis enleva sa chemise . Était il réellement entrain de se déshabiller devant moi ? se dit la jeune femme . Toute sorte de vision se déroulèrent dans sa tête . Voyant son trouble il ouvrit la bouche .

**Damon :** Est ce le fait de me voir torse nue qui vous fait cette effet la mademoiselle guilbert ?

Cette abrutis souris , une envie de tordre son stupide sourire effleura la jeune femme .

**Elena :** Qu'est ce que vous faite ?

**Damon :** Je suis dans ma cabine pardi ! Que croyez vous que je fasse ? ( sourire en coin )

**Elena :** Quoi ! Mais qu'est ce que je fais dans votre cabine ? Ou est Caroline ? Que nous voulez vous ?

**Damon :** Tu est bien causante jeune fille .

**Elena :** Réponder !

Elle commencer a voir rouge , monstre ou pas si elle devait mourir , elle voulait mourir en toute dignitée . Malheureusement il arriva sur elle a une vitesse affolante lui empoignant le cou , la bloquant contre le mur , les pieds a plusieurs centimètre du sol .

**Damon :** Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas me donner d'ordre tu comprends misérable humaine ?

Elena tenter tant bien que mal de se dégager de son étreinte sans grand succès .

**Damon :** Tu a bien compris ?

Elle acquiesçât ne pouvant rien faire d'autre , il la relâcha , et elle tomba misérablement au sol .

A l'autre bout du bateau , une jeune blonde quand a elle était en pleine admiration .

Elle se retrouvais dans une magnifique cabine , richement décorer , elle en déduisis donc que sa pauvre amie se retrouver dans les cales de cette horrible navire . L'envie de laisser couler ses larmes se faisait forte mais pleurais ne résoudrai pas ses problèmes , leurs problèmes .

Elle fouillât donc cette grande cabine mais ne trouvât rien d'intéressant . La jeune femme soufflât d'exaspération en s'effondrant sur l'énorme lit quand la porte s'ouvrit , elle se redressât aussitôt pour apercevoir Klaus qui souriait de toute ses dents . Aveugler par la rage elle se leva et fonça droit sur lui , le giflant . Il fut choquer par son geste et lui tordit le poignet , se retrouvant dos a lui elle sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou .

**Klaus :** Pour qui te prends tu ?

**Caroline :** Pour ce que je suis !

**Klaus :** Et qui est tu ?

**Caroline :** Vous le savez très bien dit-elle dédaigneuse .

Il la retourna , son regards bleu azur la transperçant . Au bout de plusieurs seconde il lui lâcha le poignet .

**Caroline :** Ou est elena ?

Le jeune marin soupira sans pour autant répondre , il s'assit sur un grands canapé , l'observant .

**Caroline :** Vous n'allait pas me le dire n'est ce pas ?

**Klaus :** Perspicaces la petite ( sourire )

**Caroline :** Bien plus que vous ne penser .

**Klaus :** Je n'en crois pas un mot .

**Caroline :** Comment osais vous ! dit-elle vexer .

**Klaus :** Comment une jeune et belle femme telle que vous puisse telle être fiancée a ce campagnard , ce fils de salauds !

**Caroline :** Je ne vous permet pas ! ( furieuse )

**Klaus :** Un mariage forcée je présume ( sourire )

**Caroline :** Bien sur que non , moi j'ai eu la chance de choisir avec qui je veux faire ma vie , avec l'homme que j'aime !

**Klaus :** Ce qui n'est pas le cas de votre amie n'est ce pas ? ( sourire )

Elle mis sa main devant sa bouche se rendant compte de son erreur .

**Caroline :** Bien sur que non pourquoi dites vous cela ?

**Klaus :** Ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant , votre regard en dis long .

Désirante de changer de sujet elle posa une énième question .

**Caroline :** Que nous voulez vous ? Ou est elena ? Qu'êtes vous donc ?

Il ne dit rien et s'avança vers la porte , avant de sortir il la regarda droit dans les yeux .

**Klaus :** Votre amie va bien mademoiselle Forbes c'est tout se que je peux vous dire , reposez vous .

Sur ces mots il claqua la porte .

Cette humaine avait de quoi le rendre dingue , ses regards insolent , ses questions incessante . Elle était vraiment énervante se dit le capitaine .

Il en regretterais presque de l'avoir emmener . Installer a son bureau dans SA cabine , il détailler ses cartes , ses futurs batailles ...

Après plusieurs heures réalisant qu'il s'était sans doute quelques peu emporter , le beau pirate jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'humaine qui étais toujours recroqueviller au sol . Il l'avais sans nul doute terroriser . Il s'approcha tout doucement d'elle pour ne pas la brusquer . Elle leva la tête vers lui , elle trembler de peur .

**Damon :** Prends ma main .

Il lui tendis son bras , elle ne semblait rien comprendre , il en rirait presque car lui même ne se comprenais pas a cette instant . Elle hésita plusieurs minutes mais voyant qu'il ne fléchissait pas elle l'accepta , Il l'aida a se lever et lui prier de bien vouloir s'asseoir , ce qu'elle fit . Il voulus examiner son cou mais elle sursauta et s'éloigna au bout du lit .

**Damon :** Je veux juste regarder si tu n'a rien .

Elle ne parler pas et ne bouger pas , il en regretter presque ses questions incessante . Il s'approcha , ce qui la fit trembler encore plus . Arriver a ses cotés , elle commença a se débattre , a crier , il n'eut d'autre solution que de s'effondrer sur elle et de lui tenir les poignet au dessus de sa tête . Dans une toute autre situation sa lui aurait bien plus pensa t-il , mais se soir ce n'étais pas le cas . Il attendit qu'elle se calme lui murmurant de se calmer , qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal . Au bout de plusieurs très longue minutes , a bout de force , elle s'arrêta . Le fixant de sont regard brûlant .

**Damon :** Je ne vais pas te faire de mal , je te le jure .

**Elena :** Que vaut la parole d'un pirate ? Que dis je ? Un pirate ?! Un monstre oui ! Quoi que vous soyez je vous déteste !

Elle se render bien compte que son comportement était puéril mais la fatigue et la peur prenait le dessus sur sa raison .

**Damon :** Ma parole vaut bien plus que celle de ton fiancé ma belle , maintenant cesse de faire l'enfant et assieds toi .

Elle le regarda choquer et obéit .

**Elena :** Comment le connaissait vous ?

**Damon :** Longue histoire ma belle .

**Elena :** J'ai tout mon temps .

Elle était vraiment têtu , elle observer toutes ses réactions , ses yeux chocolat reflétant sa sincérité le troubler plus qu'il ne l'avouerais jamais , encore plus que ceux de Katherine a l'époque , son regards était sincère et vrai a cette instant et aussi depuis qu'il l'avait en quelque sorte kidnapper sur son navire , son regards reflétait sa sincérité et sa gentillesse , ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez Katherine , son plan risquer d'être plus ardu que prévu ...

**Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez des nouvelles de Stefan et Tyler :p**


End file.
